Maturation
by Darsk
Summary: Petite série de neuf drabbles retraçant l'enfance d'Edward, entre trois et onze ans. /POV Edward/


**Titre :** Maturation  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personnage :** Edward  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa a permis à Ed de grandir trop vite...  
**Spoilers : **Rien de bien terrible je pense, l'essentiel de tout ça est raconté dès l'épisode 3.

**Note :** 9 x 100 mots

* * *

A trois ans, Edward vivait chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Comme n'importe quel enfant de trois ans. Il vivait intensément son présent, s'immergeait dans la joie ou dans la peine de chaque instant.

Tout était nouveau à ses yeux, le monde restait à explorer et chaque jour apportait son lot de découvertes, le laissant souvent fasciné mais parfois terrifié. Mais il n'avait pas à le redouter, parce qu'il savait qu'il lui suffisait de revenir en courant auprès de papa et de maman pour être protégé. Et que ça, ça ne changerait jamais. Ils seraient toujours à ses côtés.

* * *

A quatre ans, Edward avait appris que rien ne pouvait être tenu pour acquis. Un jour, papa n'avait plus était là, et la manière dont maman souriait avait changé. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était parti.

Il n'avait pas bien compris, et il avait réfléchi. Il lui avait demandé si papa était mort. Il n'appréhendait pas parfaitement ce concept, mais ça lui paraissait correspondre à la situation.

Maman l'avait grondé. Puis elle s'était excusée. Il était allé s'occuper d'Alphonse, et sans même le taper. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être tranquille pour pleurer.

Après, il n'avait plus abordé le sujet.

* * *

A cinq ans, Edward avait décidé de maîtriser les changements. Il voulait pouvoir arranger ce qui était mauvais.

Quand papa était là, il passait beaucoup de temps dans son bureau. Il lui avait dit qu'il étudiait l'alchimie, et que c'était une science qui donnait le pouvoir de plier la structure du monde à sa volonté, qui pouvait exaucer les vœux et rendre les gens heureux.

Edward avait commencé à explorer en secret la bibliothèque qu'il avait laissée, en compagnie d'Alphonse. Ils s'acharnaient à déchiffrer les ouvrages qu'elle contenait. Ils trouveraient certainement comment faire revenir papa. Alors maman sourirait comme avant.

* * *

A six ans, Edward avait saisi le principe de l'alchimie. Alphonse et lui avaient réussi leur première transmutation. Ils avaient compris la structure de la matière, l'avaient décomposé, et créé un nouvel objet. Ils s'étaient empressés de l'apporter à maman. Elle avait eu un sourire éclatant pour les féliciter. Leurs efforts avaient payé.

Ils avaient continué à étudier pour progresser. Winry avait été effrayée au début, mais elle avait aimé sa poupée. Et maman souriait.

Edward continuait à chercher un moyen de faire revenir papa. Même s'il n'avait pas encore trouvé, ça devait forcément exister. L'alchimie permettait de tout améliorer.

* * *

A sept ans, Edward avait considéré avoir atteint l'âge mûr. Hohenheim ne reviendrait pas. C'est lui qui était responsable de maman et de son petit frère. Et lui, il en prendrait le plus grand soin, et ne les abandonnerait jamais.

Bien sûr, Winry s'était moquée. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était bien trop petit. Bien sûr, il s'était emporté. Il avait affirmé qu'il était tout à fait capable de les protéger, que même s'il fallait il mourrait pour eux. Lui trouvait que c'était une grande et belle idée, que de mourir pour ceux qu'il aimait. Mais elle s'était encore moquée.

* * *

A huit ans, Edward trouvait qu'il faisait un adulte plutôt convaincant. Il espérait juste devenir rapidement plus grand, parce que d'autres semblaient avoir besoin de ce genre d'argument pour être convaincus.

Alphonse comptait toujours sur lui pour le guider, même si parfois ils se disputaient. Maman lui confiait de plus en plus de responsabilités, même s'il lui arrivait encore parfois de venir pleurer contre elle. Mais il tâchait de se forcer à faire taire ses peurs, à devenir toujours plus fort. Et maintenant quand elle le serrait dans ses bras, il essayait de la réconforter autant qu'elle elle le réconfortait.

* * *

A neuf ans, Edward avait renoncé à mourir en héros. Il avait admis qu'effectivement c'était idiot.

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Il avait juste réalisé que la mort était la dernière extrémité, car elle rendrait malheureux ceux qu'il voulait sauver.

Après avoir appris la mort de ses parents, Winry s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Quand elle avait fini par rejoindre Edward et Alphonse, elle s'était mise à marteler le crâne d'Edward en lui interdisant de penser que c'était bien de mourir pour protéger les siens. Puis elle avait longtemps sangloté. Ils avaient pleuré avec elle.

* * *

A dix ans, Edward avait constaté qu'il n'était pas aussi grand qu'il le croyait, et qu'il était impuissant.

Maman était malade, gravement malade, depuis longtemps, et elle avait pu le lui cacher. C'est elle qui avait continué à le protéger en lui cachant qu'elle souffrait, et lui, il avait été incapable de la sauver.

Elle était morte.

Et il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort de se croire fort. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'elle. Et il était certain qu'Alphonse aussi en avait besoin. Il fallait absolument la ramener. Ils l'aimaient.

* * *

A onze ans, Edward avait perdu le droit de se considérer comme un enfant.

Aveuglé par son orgueil, il avait commis le pire des péchés. Et il y avait entraîné son petit frère, qu'il avait condamné à vivre avec le poids d'un crime dont il était pourtant innocent.

Alors il devait tout faire pour le restaurer, pour arranger ce qu'il devait. En renonçant à son foyer, à ses projets, à sa fierté. Il l'avait mérité.

Il voudrait juste ne pas faire pleurer davantage Winry. Mais il sentait que le renoncement à une mort naturelle ferait partie du prix à payer.


End file.
